


Early Evenings

by grandmelon



Series: MakoHaru AU Week [3]
Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Art Student Nanase Haruka, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Love, M/M, MakoHaruAuWeek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 19:57:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4718609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grandmelon/pseuds/grandmelon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 7: Open</p>
<p>Early evenings are sweet and in an afterglow of a restless day, full of warmth and lazy bliss that makes it hard for Makoto to keep his eyes open.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Early Evenings

“Haru,” Makoto yawned, eyes closing and nose scrunching up. Tiny drops of water were squeezed out of his eyes and he’s hands itched to wipe them away. “Are you almost done?”

 

“Stop moving,” he answered.

 

Makoto yawned again, unable to help himself. His eyes were completely glazed over and he tried to blink the welling pools away. When he couldn’t take it any longer he picked up his hand and wiped them away quickly before placing his hand back down against the chair’s arm. When he glanced over to his friend he saw the irritation behind his pursed lips.

 

“Haru, we’ve been here so long already, can’t we take a break?” Makoto mused, trying best not to jostle his head out of its appointed position against the blanket folds that were under him. He didn’t want to mess it up for Haru, after all he had put so much effort into setting this up. Makoto even had to change into new pajamas that Haru had bought for him.

 

“It’s only been ten minutes,” Haru replied, glancing down at his phone that was sitting to his side. He was sitting on the couch with a makeshift table out of pillows on his lap, sketching out the scene. It was for one of Haru’s final projects during school, and Makoto wanted to help, but he had no idea that modeling was so tough.

 

Makoto tried his best to stay awake, but he had had such a long test earlier, and although his position wasn’t completely comfortable with his legs all squished up onto the big armchair, it was certainly comfortable enough to be pulling him into unconsciousness.

 

The sound of Haru’s pencil gliding over his sketchpad and the gentle wind that blew in through their window was going to put him out like a light if he wasn’t careful. He tried to think of things he had to do later that week, or how Rin had mentioned that he’d be coming to visit at the end of the month. He tried to think of anything and everything before his focus returned to the sound of his friend drawing.

 

Haru’s gaze was quick and fleeting on him at first, flicking back and forth from paper to figure in rapid sessions. It wasn’t until the past few minutes that he had begun to slow down, taking extra time to observe things before putting them on paper, or taking extra time on the paper before looking up again. Makoto often wondered what Haru felt when he did this, what he was seeing, what he was thinking.

 

It was no secret that Makoto wasn’t the best at drawing, but that didn’t change his attraction to it. He loved how both naturally skilled and hardworking Haru was. Everyone thought that Haru was magic, that he could do things so naturally. Maybe he was, Makoto thought, but natural talent only takes you so far. He saw Haru’s sketchpads and paintings to know it; this was something Haru worked on. Whether people knew it or not, Haru was probably one of the most ambitious people he knew, albeit subtly so.

 

“Stop that.”

 

“Huh?” Makoto blinked, gaze focusing on Haru. Haru sighed, though there was a small curve in his lips before he flipped his sketchbook closed and got up, pillows throw to the side. Makoto sat up tentatively and let his legs unfold, feet dropping to the floor. He was surprised at the tingling sensation he felt, the blood running to his legs having been cut off for too long.

 

“You’re supposed to be tired, not smiling,” Haru said, a soft, amused tone to his voice. He held out a hand and Makoto took it, rising to his feet. The corners of Haru’s eyes wrinkled and Makoto smiled back at him, surprised when a soft kiss was placed on his cheek. “Done for today, thank you.”

 

“Mm, sure thing Haru-chan,” Makoto answered, shocked by the proclamation. Haru gave him a quick glare and Makoto chuckled under his breath.

 

“Let’s eat and go to bed,” he mumbled, eyes flicking away towards the kitchen and body following after. Makoto followed him and sat down at the kitchen table, knowing that he wasn’t exactly helpful when it came to cooking. He laid his head down against the hard wood and watched Haru walk around, grabbing whatever it was he wanted to make.

 

Makoto closed his eyes and yawned once more. He’d try to do better to behave tomorrow, but really, how could Haru expect him to not smile when he was around?


End file.
